


Седьмой осколок

by Netttle



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: Зарисовка из жизни двух семнадцатилетних магов, волею случая попавших в одну историю. Написано для evenover. Кроссовер с "Волшебником Земноморья" У. Ле Гуин





	Седьмой осколок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evenover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/gifts).



Ливни ринутся в бой,  
С ними я возвращаюсь домой.  
Плетет судьбу веретено  
За чертою кулис.  
"Алиса"

Во внутреннем дворике у фонтана умирал Верховный Маг острова Рок. Его ворон нежно касался клювом невесомых прядей белых волос. Черные крылья птицы раскрывались и складывались, будто руки плакальщицы. Ресницы Лорда Неммерля дрогнули, птица издала тихий грустный звук и тяжело поднялась в воздух, на мгновенье ее тень скрыла лицо умершего мага. Ворон пролетел над двориком, над поникшими ветвями деревьев – прочь, за грань, к чужим звездам. Может, он спешил с последней вестью к неведомому адресату, может, готовил путь хозяину и другу.

Но Гед не видел этого. Его съедала лихорадка. В минуты просветления он чувствовал прикосновение сухой прохладной ладони к своим губам – и тянулся за помощью и прощением.

Гед был окружен обрывками прошлого – в бреду он видел Южную Башню, мальчишек, зубривших руны. Что-то смещалось, ускользало – и Башня росла, появлялись в ней яркие знамена с золотыми песчаными кошками, зевы каминов и бравурные красные ковры. Будто в лабиринте, путались картинки-лица – Ветч кричал, превращаясь в рыжего мальчишку, зверек отак лизал руки – и вдруг начинал обрастать белыми птичьими перьями и издавать предсмертные сиплые крики. Во тьме проступал черный силуэт, в круговерти проносились массивные тесаные плиты и надгробия с незнакомыми буквами, дрожали и рассыпались на части белоглазые мраморные фигуры и искаженные страхом лица живых. Джаспер склонялся в нижайшем поклоне перед кем-то, укутанным в черное, – и Гед корчился от боли, а цвет боли был невыносимо зеленым.

Мастер Травник размеренно произносил заклинания, и кто-то вытирал холодный пот со лба Геда, смывал настойкой листьев перриота черную кровь, сочащуюся из ран на лице и груди. А Гед снова и снова кричал, сколько хватало сил:

– Эльфарран! Эльфарран!

И темное, уродливое, когтистое снова бросалось ему на грудь. В коконе чужеродной тьмы воздвигалась светлая арка, в которой исчезал прекрасный призрак, и чей-то еще силуэт, тонкий и надломленный, преодолевая сопротивление, не по своей воле ступал на Холм. На зыбкой границе тек белым молоком шелк одежд, искрила борода, выцветшие голубые глаза смотрели с печалью, и старческий голос проникал в самое сердце: "Ты можешь не возвращаться туда..."  
Чужие губы выкрикивали: "Не вернусь! Не вернусь! Не могу! Невыносимо".

Гед снова и снова трясся в лихорадке на влажных от пота простынях, не в силах выдерживать этот всезнающий взгляд, а кто-то прижимался к нему всем телом, обхватывал холодными руками и плакал в затылок, обиженно, зло, как обманутый ребенок. И Гед странным образом чувствовал тяжесть этих слез, приносивших облегчение.

 

– Гед пострадал из-за своей глупости и безрассудства. Седьмой осколок нанес ему серьезный ущерб.

– Мне очень жаль. Но что же мне теперь делать?

– Твой рассказ темен. И путь для тебя еще закрыт. Жди. Исцеляй его раны. И свои. 

Гед приходил в себя медленно. Все лето он провел в постели, в сумеречно-потерянном состоянии, и душа его, будто одинокий воздушный змей, витала в дальних облаках, удерживаемая только тонкой нитью чужого сострадания. Лишь изредка он выныривал из тумана тягостных видений. Лежал пластом, всматривался в полутьму, слушая отдаленный шум за закрытым шторами окном лечебницы да бубнящие голоса в соседней комнате. И вспоминал руки, которые держали эту нить – обтирали его тело влажной губкой, подносили чашку травяного отвара к губам, нежно поддерживали голову, укладывали, укутывали. Сердце Геда замирало, а в голове снова звучал чужой отчаянный голос: "Не вернусь! Невыносимо".

Когда Мастер Травник, наконец, отдернул штору и впустил в палату неяркий дневной свет, он показался Геду ослепительным и безжалостным, и из его глаз брызнули слезы. Пошатываясь, Гед вышел во двор, доковылял до скамейки и упал на нее, дрожа, как старик. Листья в саду уже пожелтели и покрыли землю толстым ковром. Младшие ученики ловко орудовали метлами и сгребали эти огромные яркие листья, похожие на птичьи перья, в большие шелестящие кучи. Весь сад Школы бы наполнен хрусткими шорохами и тихими голосами. Так пришла осень.

Теперь Гед часто сидел на этой скамейке, считая последние листья, еще не облетевшие с веток, с непонятным волнением наблюдая за темноволосым садовником примерно одного с ним возраста. Худой тонкий парень в поношенной одежде младшего ученика неуклюже возился с розами, подготавливая их к зиме, посыпал опилками, подвязывал, почти уткнувшись в кусты носом. Густые темные волосы явно давно не стрижены и закрывают пол-лица, вьются кольцами на затылке. Действия садовника были неуверенными, словно и он недавно чуть не побывал там, где трудно удержать душу при себе. И нежными в то же время, такими нежными, словно каждая роза была чем-то хрупким и драгоценным. Гед любовался им.

Когда в бесцветном небе начали пролетать первые снежинки, садовник подошел к нему и присел рядом. Он посмотрел на Геда зелеными глазами и протянул руку. Гед попытался отвернуться, спрятать лицо, изуродованное шрамами, под капюшоном плаща, но потом взглянул еще раз на протянутую ладонь – и узнал ее. Как он мог не узнать руки, которые долгие недели помогали ему выжить? Он схватил ладонь и в порыве благодарности прижал к губам. Парень осторожно высвободился и сказал, щурясь и запинаясь:

– Привет, меня зовут Гарри, ты, оказывается, меня помнишь?

Гед попытался заговорить, и, после месяцев молчания, ему это удалось. Он прохрипел:

– Я тебя помню, Гарри. Я Гед.

***

Гед смирялся с тем, что Старшие Руны не удерживались в его голове, что на занятиях он невольно втягивал голову в шею от каждого громкого звука, запинался на простых заклинаниях и путал слова Истинной речи. Мастер Заклинатель не скрывал своего разочарования. Мастер Метаморфоз смотрел на него с жалостью – и эта жалость казалась Геду липкой, не давала дышать. Он страдал и боялся, что навлечет на окружающих еще большие беды, поэтому держался поодаль. За глаза ученики называли его Ястреб-со-шрамом и шарахались, провожая мрачными взглядами, на что садовник Гарри только посмеивался и понимающе качал головой.

Те, кто знал прежнего Геда, включая Ветча и Джаспера, проходили обучение в Имманентной Роще. Но Гед и не хотел их видеть, с ними неразрывно были связаны воспоминания о безымянном ужасе, вывалившемся из тьмы. Гед все больше времени проводил в Одинокой Башне, изучая свитки с Именами. После учебы он часто приходил в комнатку садовника в Большом Доме, заваленную инвентарем, старыми прохудившимися корзинами, ящиками с луковицами тюльпанов и спящими стеблями карминного дерева. В углу, у маленького окошка вровень с землей, была лежанка Гарри, накрытая медвежьей шкурой и серым шерстяным одеялом. Рядом с очагом стоял сундук, служивший ему столом. В зимних сумерках толстые свечи из китового сала оплавлялись, капали на древесину, сеяли тусклый свет, наполняя каморку тенями, отчего Гед чувствовал, что страх не исчез, а всего лишь отошел и караулит его исстрадавшийся дух. И только присутствие Гарри вселяло в него покой.

Гарри упрямо пытался произносить свои заклинания, но диковинные слова его языка не работали на острове Рок, парень нервничал и мрачнел с каждым днем. Гед же считал, что надо радоваться хотя бы тому, что Гарри чудесным образом понимает здешний язык и может на нем изъясняться.

Как-то Гед, утомленный повторением Рун Эа, так и заснул рядом с Гарри, и тогда они обнаружили, что если спать вместе, то кошмары отступают и не мучают их больше.

И Гед, в ответ на молчаливое согласие Гарри, перенес в комнату свои нехитрые пожитки.  
Гед все так же стеснялся своих шрамов и пытался прикрывать их волосами, Гарри, заметив это, сказал:

– Когда я вывалился в ваш мир, я увидел твое лицо, каким оно было без шрамов. Я подумал еще, что это какой-то мифический ацтекский бог встречает меня после смерти. Так что перестань вытворять глупости, я ведь все еще вижу тебя таким. А к шрамам ты привыкнешь, не беда.  
И он приподнял челку со лба, показывая воспаленный красноватый шрам в форме молнии.

– Я же привык.

Гарри не давались даже самые простые заклинания, которым в детстве научила Геда колдунья с острова Гонт. Все, чего он мог добиться, – это вызывать сильные вспышки света, от которых почему-то лопались глиняные миски и трещали дрова в очаге.

То, что рассказывал о себе Гарри, казалось Геду сказкой, выдумкой расстроенного мальчишки, неспособного к магии. Все эти мрачные картины чужого странного мира, наполненного бездушными механизмами и слепыми людьми, не знающими, что волшебство существует и находится рядом. Убийства, борьба за власть и бессмертие, расщепление собственной души черным могущественным магом. Неудивительно, что Гарри не выдержал и, оказавшись на краю, перед выбором, не нашел в себе сил вернуться.

Гед видел в этом какую-то мрачную справедливость – он, посмевший открыть врата смерти из прихоти, принял на себя удар осколка черной души, а пришелец из чужого мира, принесший этот осколок в себе, выхаживал его, удерживая в мире живых.

Однажды Гед вспомнил, как в одном из видений в ту первую и самую страшную ночь после нападения Тени он оказался на Рыночной площади Твила, залитой ярким солнечным светом. Разноцветными флагами над лавками играл бриз, люди теснились и весело болтали на разных наречиях, торгуясь и совершая покупки, дети и собаки возились на каменных плитах, нагретых летним солнцем. Гед стоял посреди площади, и сердце его сжималось, ведь он знал, что таким беззаботным мир для него уже не будет никогда.  
Вдруг Гед увидел этого парня в непривычной одежде, почти беспомощного, на ощупь пробирающегося вдоль каменной стены. Он подслеповато щурился и был ошеломлен всем этим – сиянием древних стен магического города, шумом, южным настырным сладким ветром, говорливой толпой. Он был растерян и не знал, куда идти. Тогда Гед подошел и, крепко взяв его за руку, повел к двери в Школу. Это казалось правильным. Старику Привратнику, открывшему дверь, он сказал:

– Я Гед, Ястреб–Перепелятник, я привел друга и ручаюсь за него.

– Попробуйте войти, – проговорил Привратник, пристально разглядывая нового гостя.

Они перешагнули порог вместе, держась за руки, и сразу же оказались во внутреннем дворике у фонтана. Прозрачные, как морская вода, глаза юноши встретились с глазами Геда, и он вдруг снова почувствовал себя так, будто понимает, о чем шепчутся облака, и что напевает на ухо серебристый фонтан, и почти расслышал слова, что произносит солнечный свет... Почти. 

Зимние вечера изматывали своей безысходностью. Гед исступленно повторял про себя слова Верховного Мага Лорда Геншера: "С ним в мир проникла одна из Сил, враждебных всему живому. Стоит тебе уйти из-под защиты магии Рока, она сожрет тебя и превратит в геббета. Мальчик из другого мира, который оказался в Школе, такой же пленник этих стен, как и ты – своего страха. Но на острове вы в безопасности, живите и учитесь".

Они в безопасности. Прижимаясь к друг другу под колючим одеялом из овечьей шерсти, оба вспоминали ошибки – каждый свои, и не было в мире вещи, которую жаль было бы отдать ради того, чтобы изменить прошлое.

Ветч пришел попрощаться с ним и вернуть отака. Друг хмуро разглядывал сразу ощетинившегося Гарри, который неохотно вышел, оставив их наедине. Беспокойство и тоска запустили в сердце Геда острые коготки. Он почувствовал себя птицей, попавшей в силки. Ветч был свободен и чист, Ветч стремился домой, Ветч открыл ему свое тайное имя и с достоинством принял ответный дар. Он не верил, что Гед загнан в угол, в его глазах до сих пор светилась надежда, что Ястреб взлетит над тысячей островов Земноморья, и ветер подставит спину под его крыло.

Когда Гарри вернулся, отряхивая мокрый снег с сапог, огонь в очаге ярко горел, а Гед задумчиво смотрел на пламя и видел в желтых языках дальние страны, высокие башни, лодки с парусами и танцующих драконов. Отак чистил шерстку и издавал уютные ворчливые звуки.

– У вас там есть драконы? – спросил Гед.

– Да. Коварные опасные существа. Но один мой друг души в них не чаял. Даже выхаживал одного малыша-дракона.

Гарри присел рядом, с любопытством протянул руку к отаку. Зверек обнюхал его и лизнул горячим мокрым языком.

– Ух ты, он меня не боится! – засмеялся Гарри.

Гед улыбнулся в ответ:

– Он тебе доверяет, как я. Знаешь, у нас считается, что у каждого знаменитого волшебника должен быть зверек, нашептывающий ему на ухо тайные знания. Рыжий Маг с острова Арк водил за собой на золотой цепочке дикого вепря. У Лорда Неммерля был огромный черный ворон.

Они оба помрачнели.

– У меня была Хедвиг. Белая полярная сова, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Она погибла из-за меня в этой войне. Как и многие другие.

– А твой друг, воспитатель драконов?

– Я не знаю, жив ли он.

В окно с силой бились капли дождя – на остров неистово ворвалась оттепель.  
Потрескивали дрова в очаге, и Гарри видел в пламени круг людей в черном, лицо своего врага, в котором не осталось ничего человеческого – просто череп, обтянутый пергаментом кожи, в темных глазницах – откровенное безумие.

Гед обнял Гарри за плечи, отак ловко влез ему на шею, царапая сквозь одежду, и любопытно смотрел огромными круглыми глазами, как Гед распутывал и приглаживал черные волосы, убирал со лба длинные пряди, дотрагивался пальцем до незаживающего шрама-молнии, а Гарри близоруко моргал, запоминая резкие линии гордого лица, будто сошедшего с барельефов ацтеков. Владыка ветра, Кетцалькоатль, не знавший пощады и жалости. Хотя каменный барельеф и был поврежден когтями дикой твари, но оставался все таким же прекрасным. И пусть побережется зверь, на которого объявит охоту этот неукротимый.

– Ты знаешь, что нам придется сделать завтра? – спросил Гед, хищно улыбаясь.

Гарри кивнул:

– Я возвращаюсь домой.

Они лежали под одеялом, слушая первый весенний ливень.

Полосы тьмы пустились в пляс, перепрыгивая со стены на стену, прячась по углам и корзинам. Гед крепче прижал вздрогнувшего Гарри к себе, подумав, что сегодня последняя ночь, когда они смогут бояться Теней вместе.  
Завтра Мастер Привратник откроет волшебную дверь для Гарри, а он, Гед, отправится в погоню за седьмым осколком зла и уничтожит его, чтобы в своем мире Гарри смог сделать то, что должен.

fin


End file.
